1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to collaborative imaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
When capturing an image of a scene, the limitations of a camera may prevent the camera from capturing all desired information about a scene, such as perspectives and spectral information. Some software applications allow a user to perform some image adjustment or correction afterwards, but the adjustments or corrections may require interpolation, consume lots of time and computing resources, or fail to correct or restore all the lost lighting information. For example, a two dimensional RGB image does not capture depth information, and extracting depth information from the two dimensional RGB image is computationally intensive and provides only limited depth information—most of the depth information is lost.
Additionally, most imaging sensors have a directional field of view, and capturing a wide field of view requires either a wide angle lens or stitching images together. Also, the panoramic images that are created by wide angle lenses have only one point of view, and stitched images require correction of optic distortions, misalignments, and mis-registration. A user may compensate for some of these limitations by taking multiple images of a scene with different camera settings or from different positions and then combining the images, but this requires extra storage space for the additional images and extra time to adjust the settings and move to a different position.